A Different Game
by ThornyRoseIsTrue
Summary: SYOT After years, the second rebellion has failed. The districts are put through harsher conditions and regulations. To the Capitol, this isn't enough. The ultimate punishment of the districts, The Hunger Games, has become harsher. Twice as many tributes, who must kill their district partners before killing anyone else. With more twists in store for these tributes, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

He can feel the life spill out of him. Blood is coming out of his leg at an alarming rate. He knows he has to find help, but there is no help to be found.

He can hear hovercrafts in the distance. They are picking off his buddies who were fortunate enough to survive the original massacre.

He looks to his left and sees his brother. His brother tried to get up and was shot down by a hovercraft. He didn't move again.

He can't help but blame himself, even though nobody could have prepared for this kind of onslaught. He was a soldier, he was supposed to fight for his village. His village didn't stand a chance without any kind of technology though. After district three was taken by the capitol none of the other districts stood a chance.

Every district was going through the same thing. Families were getting massacred without second thought. None of the districts could fight back, not without the same technological advancements as the capitol.

His thoughts are a wide range of emotions. Anger, regret, spite, and guilt are some of the words someone could use to explain his thoughts. But mostly it is why. This isn't the way things were supposed to end. The districts were supposed to win there freedom. Him and his brother should have lived until they were old men.

Life is cruel.

Coming down the road is Capitol soldiers. The soldiers walked in perfect sync. Walking in single file lines they entered houses, killing anybody inside.

The cries of the women and children hiding in the houses echo through the small village. It leaves a cold feeling in the village. Like death himself is in the village and in many ways, he is.

Anger started building up in him. He knew everyone of the voices screaming out. He is a goddamn soldier. He should be protecting his people. Few were left alive, but he had to protect the few who are still here.

He took one last look at his brother. He wanted to see his brothers smile or hear his voice. But no smile could be seen in his missing face and no said came from his lifeless corpse. His brother was gone, and he had to make sure no one else went through the same experience.

He didn't even make it half way up, when a bullet went through his brain.

* * *

The citizens of the Capitol looked up to there leader. There was a hunger in the peoples eyes that couldn't be quilled with food. They wanted blood.

And Regulus Gemini plans to give it.

"Hello, my dear friends," Gemini said to the crowd. His nervousness was evident in his actions" Today will be the day the districts will feel the full brunt of our hostility." The crowd cheered.

"We gave you food, shelter, and most of all our trust," he looked into a camera broadcasting to the districts. "How do you repay us? Spilling our blood, stealing our children, and taking our necessities."

"Did you not learn from the last time? We are superior to you in every way. You may find seemingly victorious for a short while, but the Capitol shall be the true winner in the end."

Gemini turned back to his citizens. He made eye contact with as many as he could. "I cannot bring back your loved ones. But I can avenge them." Gemini takes out a envelope and opens the envelope.

**"The original Hunger Games was not enough to remind the districts who the real rulers are, changes have been made. Twice as many tributes will be reaped. Two males and two females. There will be no volunteers. The four will have to kill each other until only one is left. A tribute cannot kill someone outside of their district unless everyone of their district partners are dead."**

One: Tribute form is on profile.

Two: Only tributes through PM please. I don't want my story getting deleted.

Three: There has been a vicious war going on for years and extreme conditions after. Keep this mind when making your character(s).

Four: No star crossed lovers. They capitol would not be fond of them after what happened last time.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality (please be detailed):

Anything special? (what makes them stand out):

Hobbies, talents and interests:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance (again, please be detailed):

History:

Family:

Friends:

Reaping outfit (optional):

Reaction to being picked:

Any particular thoughts?:

Chariot outfit (optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (min 3):

What did they focus on during training?:

What did they show the Gamemakers?:

Bloodbath participant?:

Allies? (yes or no):

Who would they ally with?:

Arena strategy:

OTHER (anything else?):


	2. Tributes

D1

M Kaiser Von Richter 18 (BamItsTyler)

M

F Isabella Lockhart 18 (PreciousAlyssa)

F

D2

M

M

F *reserved for The First Maraudette *

F

D3

M Caleb Sparkk 13 (LeoValde)

M

F

F

D4

M

M

F

F

D5

M

M

F

F

D6

M

M

F

F

D7

M

M

F Aphra Kanzia Delaon 17 (DauntlessInDistrict9)

F

D8

M

M

F

F

D9

M

M

F

F

D10

M

M

F

F

D11

M

M

F

F

D13

M

M

F Lyra Sygnus 16 (xxbookwormmockingjayxx)

F


End file.
